The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from any conventional type of electronic device in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
To retrieve the word information from or search the word information in the memory, a desired source word must be entered into the electronic translator. However, as it is customary to enter the desired source word by actuating a keyboard means, the entry of the source word can take a long time since the operator may not be sure of the spelling of the source word or the spelling of the source word may be long even if he is sure of the spelling.
In such a case, it is desired that even when the entry of the source word takes a longer time, the retrieval or the search can be operated in such a short time as in the case where the entered word is short.